


Looking Through Your Eyes

by DelightfulDanvers (RoseTylerandHerDoctor)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTylerandHerDoctor/pseuds/DelightfulDanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes are the windows to the soul. A series of shared gazes leads Cat and Kara to a night under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was loosely inspired by Leann Rimes' song "Looking Through Your Eyes." I grew up listening to LeAnn Rimes music, and recently relistened to one of her old albums from the 90's. The song seemed perfect for Supercat. This is not a songfic, though I do recommend a listen to the song, as it does, at least for me, give me a Supercat vibe.
> 
> Also, as a note, in this fanfic, Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, and Adam is not in the picture. I started writing this before "Strange Visitor from Another Planet," and for the purposes of this fic, it is easier to have Cat in on Kara's secret.

The first time Kara caught Cat staring was after Kara had rescued a boy who looked eerily like Carter from a burning apartment complex before she used her freeze breath to stop the fire. As with most things Supergirl, the news crews had been out in full force and had zoomed in on Supergirl’s heroic rescue of the boy. Cat, as usual when anything Supergirl related came on the news, had turned to watch the events unfold in her office.

Cat and Kara were working late, as they frequently did, and Kara glanced up to see Cat’s intent focus not on the layouts in front of them, but on Kara herself. Kara held her gaze for a few seconds, trying to discern what she read there. What she saw was concern, possibly pride and a general thoughtful consideration. When Cat’s gaze became too much to hold, Kara blushed and refocused on the layouts in front of them, which in turn snapped Cat out of her thought process. They continued working, neither bringing up the gaze or what it meant.

 

The second time, it was Kara who found herself staring. Cat had been having a rough day. First Carter’s father cancelled on him again, then a software glitch had delayed publication by hours, meaning Cat couldn’t even get home to her son when she wanted to. While Cat had managed to get a last minute sitter for Carter, Kara knew she was frustrated that it was after 9pm and they were still working. 

Kara was at her desk when she happened to glance into Cat’s office and noticed Cat removing her glasses to rub one of her temples in exhaustion. Cat rarely showed any vulnerability to her employees. She needed to project a strong front, especially on nights like this when energy was low and tempers were hot. In fact, usually it was only Kara was trusted enough to see the leader of CatCo’s weaker moments.

Cat seemed to sense Kara’s gaze, and held her stare, seemingly looking for something, though Kara wasn’t sure what. 

Abruptly, Cat shook her head and replaced her glasses on her face. “Kiera!” she hollered out. 

Kara darted into Cat’s office. “Yes, Miss Grant?”

Cat sharpened her focus on her assistant. “I don’t pay you to stare. Now go get me some coffee, and not that atrocious stuff they serve in the break room.”

Kara quickly responded “Yes, Miss Grant.” before turning to head out to the local Starbucks.

Had Kara turned around as she was leaving, she would have noticed the slight smile which formed on Cat’s lips at the concern she had read on her young assistant’s face.

 

After that, Cat and Kara found themselves studying each other with more frequency. Kara knew she had come to care deeply about her boss, though she didn’t allow herself to dwell on what those feelings meant, nor how deeply they ran.

One night, after Cat had dismissed everyone to head home, Lucy Lane stopped by Kara’s desk. Kara and Lucy had developed a tentative friendship, which was becoming easier on Kara’s end, as her feelings for James had subsided. 

“Hey Kara, do you want to go out for drinks? James is busy tonight, so I have some free time.”

Kara nodded, “Sure, let me just grab my things.”

Kara and Lucy found themselves at the bar across the street from CatCo, frequented by many CatCo employees. They made small talk for awhile before a thoughtful expression crossed Lucy’s face. 

“So Kara, what’s going on between you and Cat?”

Kara nearly choked on her drink. “What? Nothing’s going on. She is Cat Grant. My boss. That’s all.” Kara found herself awkwardly laughing, and a blush crossed her face, as frequently happened when she wasn’t being completely honest. 

“Come on, I have seen the looks you guys have been exchanging. What’s that all about? Is there anything going on between y’all?”

Thankfully, Kara didn’t have to lie about that response, “No! Of course not!”

“I have see the way you look at her though. You like her don’t you?” Lucy’s voice was slightly teasing, but Kara could tell Lucy genuinely cared about her response.

Kara laughed awkwardly again, “Of course not!”

At Lucy’s unrelenting gaze, she blushed and buried her head in her arms on the table before mumbling “Okay, I may have a crush on her.”

She braved a quick peek up at Lucy, who looked amused. Lucy responded “And by the looks she is giving you back, I think she might have a bit of a thing for you too. Now what are you going to do about it?”

Kara shook her head “I don’t know! I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring how I felt until you brought it up. I can’t exactly ask my boss out on a date.”

Lucy smirked. “Why not? She might say yes.”  
Kara shook her head. “No way. I would like to keep my job, thank you very much.”

Lucy simply smiled, shrugged and said “Suit yourself, but I think you two would be good together.”

Kara was quick to change the subject after that and the girls talked a bit more before heading their separate ways that evening. 

 

The next day at work, Kara didn’t get much time to dwell on her feelings. Between running errands for Cat, and receiving alerts from the DEO that they may need their help recapturing one of the Fort Rozz escapees, Kara was having a day when she barely got to sit down, let alone have a chance to contemplate her feelings.

Kara was finally heading out the door late in the evening, planning on heading by the DEO for a final update on the prisoner escapee, when her super hearing picked up her boss’s scream. Without thinking, Kara changed into her Supersuit and flew in the direction of the sound, barely remembering to take the time to alert the DEO of her current pursuit.

What she found was a large alien, the one the DEO had been tracking, standing in the middle of the road blocking off traffic and holding Cat Grant up in the air. 

Kara felt fear and adrenaline shoot through her system.

Kara’s gaze met Cat’s. She could see fear in Cat’s eyes, but also confidence that Kara would save her. Kara tried to convey in her own gaze that Cat would be alright.

“Ah, I was right,” the alien’s deep voice resonated, “This human does mean something to Supergirl, the last daughter of Krypton. I can see it in your eyes, in your posture, that this is no ordinary human to you. You actually care for it.”

Kara yelled “Let her go. If you want to fight, fight me! I am the one you’re after!”

The alien considered her for a second, and then carelessly tossed Cat to the side. Using speed Kara hadn’t even been sure she had, she rushed to catch her boss before she was injured. She quickly flew Cat out of harm’s way before turning back to face the alien. 

The alien was tall, green and mostly humanoid, save for a sweeping tail extending out behind him. He towered several stories above Kara. Kara quickly wished for the DEO to arrive quickly so she would have back up. 

Suddenly the alien lunged at her and Kara flew out of its way to avoid the punch. One thing about fighting large creatures was that they weren’t usually fast. Their punches, while powerful, were relatively easy for her to avoid. 

Kara flew around it looking for a weak spot. Kara lunged for an eye, as without vision, the alien would be weaker.

Kara then lost track of time as she fought. Eventually the DEO joined her and together they brought down the alien, who had evidently been holding a grudge against her family, since her parents had locked it up all those years ago in Fort Rozz.

Kara felt exhausted after her battle, and Alex and Hank waved her off to go see to Cat. She found Cat, hugging herself, leaning against a car a few blocks up the street near where she had left her. Noticing Kara’s appearance, she straightened up and tried to hide her vulnerability. She quirked a slight smile and murmured “my hero.”

Kara rushed over and started examining Cat for injuries, using her X-ray vision to check for any fractures left by her alien adversary. 

Finding none, aside from slight bruising, she let out a sigh of relief and looked Cat in the eye. She had been planning on telling Cat she was getting her home, but what she saw in Cat’s expression threw her. Usually Cat wore a mask to hide the majority of her emotions. Tonight, due to the circumstances they found themselves in, the mask had been wiped away and the raw emotion in her expression floored her. 

She saw the remnants of fear from the events of the night, but she also saw admiration, and warmth and trust in Cat’s gaze. She also saw an emotion that she wasn’t quite ready to name at this point, though Kara imagined it could be found in her own gaze as she looked at Cat. 

They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours, but what was actually only a minute or two, until Kara slowly moved forward, invading Cat’s personal space and hugged Cat. At first, Cat remained stiff in her arms, before gradually relaxing and wrapping her arms around Kara.

Kara allowed the feeling of relief to surge through her. If anything had happened to Cat, she didn’t know what she would have done. 

Eventually she pulled back, just enough to see Cat’s face. “I am going to take you home now, okay?”

Cat simply nodded and said “Okay.”

Kara scooped Cat up and took off. Cat gently wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. While she had flown with people to rescue them before, and she had flown with Alex as children, this was different.

Cat snuggled into Kara’s shoulder as they ascended. The fragrance of Cat’s sweet smelling shampoo drifted into her nose. Kara slightly tightened her embrace. 

Remembering how cold it was for humans at this altitude, Kara adjusted her grip just enough to wrap her cape around the both of them, enclosing Cat in a warm cocoon

Kara looked around. They were high enough above the city now that the lights didn’t block out the starlight. above them. Millions of stars shone brightly, scattered across the night sky. 

Kara murmured “Miss Grant, look. Cat shifted enough that she could see the field of stars above them. 

Cat gasped, slightly in awe. “It’s beautiful. Do you see this every time you fly at night? It’s wonder you want to come back down to Earth.”

Kara shifted her gaze back down to the woman in her arms. She felt her heart rate increase as she admitted, “There is too much beauty on the Earth for me to stay up here.”

It was then that Cat’s gaze shifted, searching for meaning behind Kara’s words. Up here, in the night, with Cat wrapped in her arms, Kara felt warmth she usually only associated with Rao, the sun which gave her life and energy.

She felt happy and at peace after such an exhausting evening.

Kara dropped her guard to allow Cat to see how much she meant to her. For the second time that night, Cat gasped, and this time, Kara felt Cats heart rate increase. Cat seemed to be just as affected by Kara as Kara was by the beautiful woman in her arms.

Suddenly, she felt Cat’s hand tangle in her hair. before their lips crashed together. They kissed frantically for a couple of minutes before finally breaking apart for air. 

Kara stared into Cat’s eyes for a couple seconds before leaning for a second kiss, this one more gentle and less frantic than the earlier one. She felt the smooth texture of Cat’s lips sliding against her own. As Kara licked Cat’s lower lip, she tasted the remnants of Cat’s lipstick, which had worn off throughout the evening. Cat gasped and opened her mouth in response. Kara gently flicked her tongue against Cat’s and Cat let out a low hum of approval. Emboldened by Cat’s response, Kara deepened the kiss further, exploring Cat’s mouth thoroughly. Cat then chased Kara’s tongue back into Kara’s mouth. Kara moaned as Cat ran her tongue along the roof of Kara’s mouth. She felt warmth pool in her belly. How had she spent so long not doing this? She never wanted to stop. Unfortunately, the need for air overtook them both and they broke apart, panting slightly. Kara rested her forehead against Cat’s. She felt Cat’s heart thudding quickly, matching the tempo of her own in her chest.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Kara expressed, joy filling her voice.

Cat squeezed her own arms around Kara’s neck in response. 

They remained like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, before Cat, seemingly reluctantly, voiced the fact that she had better be getting home. 

Kara nodded, “Of course.”

They landed on the balcony of Cat’s high rise apartment. Kara gently set Cat on her feet, though Cat did not remove her arms from around Kara’s neck.

Kara felt her heart swell at the affection she saw in Cat’s regard. Their lips met once again, in what was an almost chaste kiss. This kiss was full of promise for the future. 

Cat drew away. “Carter is at his father’s house tonight. He will be back for dinner tomorrow, if you would like to join us.”

Kara appreciated the fact that Cat didn’t demand her presence. Cat was used to demanding, and receiving anything she wanted. This decision, she was allowing Kara to make on her own. They had acknowledged their attraction, now Cat was asking her if she wanted more.

Kara knew her response. “Of course Miss Grant. I would love to.”

It was then a slightly exasperated look crossed Cat’s face. “Kara, after what your tongue just did in my mouth, outside of work, you had better start calling me Cat.”

Kara, for the upteenth time that evening, felt a blush staining her cheeks. “Alright then, Cat, I would love to join you and Carter for dinner tomorrow.”

A delighted smile appeared on Cat’s face. “6:30 then. Don’t be late.”

Kara nodded, and after quickly pecking Cat’s lips one more time, took off into the night sky. As tired as she was, she took her time returning home. She had a lot to think about, and look forward to in the next day.


End file.
